


Late Night Loving

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Condoms, Dirty Talk, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Making Love, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave comes home to his girlfriend Jade after a long night of performing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dave Strider quietly snuck back into his apartment at around two o'clock in the morning. He had been gone all night due to an event he had to perform at, and the entire place was packed. Nothing but hours upon hours of rap music and sick beats, which was what Dave was known for around the city.

Unfortunately that left him with no time to spend with his girlfriend Jade, and he had to resort to leaving her a note on the fridge, telling her when he would return. It made him feel a bit upset. He certainly didn't want to make it seem like he was avoiding her. But she knew that Dave's profession came with as many cons as it did pros.

Dave closed the door behind him quietly and relocked it, glancing around the dark apartment. There was no denying the sleeping figure on the couch was none other than his girlfriend Jade, and he walked over quietly as the air conditioner provided a white noise for the entire room, filling it up with fresh cold air. He walked over to Jade and caressed her cheek gently with the back of his forefinger, smiling as she slept softly and snored quietly. He carefully set his things down and picked Jade up in his arms, carrying her towards their shared bedroom.

On his way there, however, Jade stirred slightly and murmured. "Dave...?"

Oh crap, she woke up.

"Hey babe," he whispered. "Uh, you got my note, right...? On why I'm home so late...?"

"Mmmhmmm," mumbled Jade, nodding slightly as Dave brought her to their room and put her down gently in bed. She immediately grabbed the nearest fluffy pillow and brought it to her face, sighing softly as she settled into the mattress. She let Dave be the one to put the blankets over the both of them like he always did, and she smiled as he did so, covering her up in the red and black checkered comforter.

Moonlight shone through the apartment window, as well as light from the other buildings. Rooms that were not quite settled with sleep yet, and people who were still up and awake at this time, either bustling with energy—nocturnals as they were called—or just about ready to go to bed themselves. Jade reached out in the dim room to clutch Dave's arm, pulling him close.

"Dave..." she said in her sleepy voice, tired being an understatement. "Did you... have fun?" He held her hand and scooted closer, wrapping an arm around his sweetheart.

"Yeah babe... it was some night, heh... but fuck, I missed being with you..." He looked into Jade's green eyes through her small glasses and smiled at her. She smiled back, moving some of her hair from her face.

"No work tomorrow, right...?" she inquired. Dave nodded. "Good... you're spending all day with me, I don't care what you say."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, and then nibbling tenderly on her earlobe, added "Who says we even have to leave the bed?"

She let out a sleepy laugh, holding him closely by the neck. "You'd better call me from now on when you go out."

"I'll take as many bathroom breaks as I can to talk to you in a quiet area," he said, yawning now. Jade kissed him, pulling him even closer until their bodies shared in warmth, and she moaned very softly into his mouth, lacing her fingers with his. Dave kissed her back with equal eagerness, Jade's body practically radiating warmth in the cool room. After some time, Dave broke the sweet embrace only to plant a series of kisses across Jade's neck, causing her to blush and squeak softly. She always knew what came after this, and she shook her head with a soft smile, nudging him away.

"N-No, no baby..." she whispered. "It's too late for this..."

"Too late for what?" he asked as his lips remained pressed against her skin. "What are you talkin' about, babe?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about..." she said with another soft gasp as Dave slid his hands down her sides, kissing her neck some more, before leaving a small bite on her neck. He knew that this always turned her on, no matter what mood she was in. "D-Dave... hng..."

She was currently only wearing one of Dave's large shirts. Certainly too big for her small frame, but she nevertheless wore them because Dave enjoyed it when she did. She loved seeing the look on his face whenever she approached wearing nothing but one of his shirts and her panties. Always playful, she teased Dave in numerous ways, and her efforts always resulted in some quality time spent between the two. Their evenings always ended off on a high note, just as she was sure this one was to end as well.

But now, remembering her choice of clothing—only Dave's favorite shirt and her own emerald green panties—she could see what was causing Dave to begin getting frisky. She blushed more, craning her neck so that Dave would continue to kiss and lick her skin.

Dave growled softly and sucked at her neck, biting her and rubbing her shoulder as he did so, eventually pulling his face away to reveal a hickey he had left her, marking her and causing him to smirk. Jade saw this and rolled her eyes. "If you left a mark on me I swear to god..."

Saying nothing on the subject, Dave continued to kiss her, trailing down her collarbone now. He slid one of his hands down and up her—or rather his—shirt, fondling her breast and causing her to giggle.

"Ahh... ugh! Fuck it..." she cursed, turning more towards him and shuffling some of the comforter off of them. "Looks like it's never too late for you, is it?" She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back softly against the mattress. "Where are the condoms...?"

Dave turned over in bed and opened the cabinet located nearby. Thankfully, there were still a few condoms that they could use. He showed them off and Jade smirked playfully. "Only three? Let's burn through them tonight," she suggested. Dave stripped out of his clothes faster than Jade could blink.

"What happened to 'It's too late for this?'" he asked, already tearing open one of the condoms for use.

"Fuck it, remember?" said Jade.

"I'd rather fuck you," said Dave, taking the time to unravel and then put the condom on, securing it on without trouble. "I'm giving you five seconds to choose the position. Oops too late you took too long, sorry. Get on your back."

Jade laughed, sliding up on the bed and then lowering herself onto her back, sliding Dave's shirt off her body and sticking her thumbs into her panties. "Not a problem with me, sexy."

Dave turned over once more, pinning Jade to the bed and smiling down at her. "You're keeping the glasses on?" He had already taken his off prior to getting into bed. Jade thought for a moment before taking her glasses off and then putting them on the nightstand. She winked up at him and went back to pulling her panties down, sliding them off and tossing them aside.

"Not gonna need these anymore," she said, blushing. Dave kissed her again, pressing his lips to hers as he ground his hips against her own. Jade kissed back, trailing her fingers up his chest and smiling all the while, loving their moments like this as much as he did. She ground herself up against him, feeling her pussy rub up against his cock. He moaned into the kiss, blushing as well.

"You feel so fucking good, baby..." he moaned. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too," she whispered back, smiling up at him. "Now stop teasing me and just fuck me already, goddamn it..."

Dave didn't need to be told twice, and he slid his cock deep into her pussy, the condom making the sensation a little less wondrous as usual, but it still felt amazing nonetheless. Jade bit her lip hard as Dave slid into her, moaning softly as he pushed through. Once he was all the way inside, she moaned out his name and arched her back slightly. God, why did he have to be so goddamn thick...

Dave wasted no time in thrusting in and out of Jade, pumping his hips in and out and grunting softly as he did so, fucking her against the bed. Jade squeaked softly as Dave thrusted into her, meeting him halfway and bringing herself down onto his cock.

"Oh shit," she moaned softly. "Fuck... Dave..."

"Oh god, Jade," he whispered, picking up the pace immediately. "I fucking love you..."

"And I love fucking you," she replied with a grin, licking her lips. She huffed softly from the pleasure, taking his cock deeply into her as she pulled him down into another sweet kiss, fueled by love and lust. Dave's hips never stopped, and he continued pumping in and out of Jade, grunting and moaning from the pleasure. He felt her walls around his cock, and drove himself into her deeply and quickly as he pushed himself in and out of her, caressing her face with his hands now as he remained with his lips against hers.

She broke the kiss suddenly and moaned, looking up at him longingly. "Oh god...! Oh please, Dave, please, don't stop...!" Dave moved his hands to Jade's legs, lifting them up slightly as he growled in animalistic pleasure and plowed himself into her, the two of them moaning loudly as the bed creaked rhythmically with their lovemaking.

Jade squealed loudly without warning and reached orgasm, squirming hard as the walls of her vagina clenched around Dave's cock, milking him as she shook and writhed with pleasure, her back arching up high as she moaned his name over and over again. Dave reached orgasm slightly after, pumping his load of hot and gooey cum into the condom, filling it up as he fucked her and moaned loudly with her. "Oh god, oh god!" he cried, shooting his semen into the barrier of the condom he wore, rolling through his climax with her. Within minutes, the two of them fell limp as they basked in their heavenly afterglow.

They panted and sighed as they stopped their grinding and hip rolling, and Dave ceased thrustng his hips into hers. Jade blushed and purred with delight, rubbing her boyfriend's back as she held him close, dragging her fingers across his skin, feeling very sensitive. "Oh fuck, that was so great..."

"I swear the neighbors are gonna complain again..." said Dave, kissing her cheek. With that, Jade huffed at the thought of her nosy and annoying neighbors.

"They can suck my dick," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Atta girl," he said, kissing her deeply and holding her close. He broke the brief kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. "Still feeling good about burning through the rest of those condoms?" Jade smiled and nodded. She was DEFINITELY going to feel sore after this.

And she couldn't wait.


	2. Breakfast

There were a lot of perks with moving in with Dave. The first perk was that he was, well, Dave. But unfortunately as many perks as there were, there also some downsides as well.

For instance, his alarm clock.

When Jade lived back with her grandfather, as her parents were often away on business or vacation trips, her alarm clock had the lovely sound of birds chirping and the distant sound of a waterfall. This was what woke her up every single day and it always left her feeling lovely. Such is not the case with Dave Strider's constantly changing rap alarm clock. In fact, Jade, having been used to waking up at around eight o'clock in the morning every day, had trained her body to awaken five minutes before, at 7:55, just to shut off the alarm as quickly as it had started.

She lay in bed currently, smiling to herself, definitely sore from the night she had shared with her lover. She wrapped her arms around her body, blushing at what they had done the prior night, remembering every single individual detail. Where he had kissed her, the promises he had made, the marks he had left... Jade turned her head to see her boyfriend right now, sleeping with his head on the red pillow, drool oozing from the corner of his mouth. It was wonderful and he was wonderful. She would have gotten up to make the two of them coffee, or even kiss the top of his head, but she was still sore from their little quality time. Dave had only just returned from a large performance the night before and even then, managed to pour himself into pleasing her before they had fallen asleep together. Poor guy must have been exhausted, she thought.

Plus, there was the matter of the alarm clock. So for now, Jade resorted to lying in bed and waiting for the inevitable. She twirled her finger around her hair just as he had before, and briefly reflected on how he could make her feel so very good despite his simple touches. While she was lost in thought however, she had already once again forgotten about the rap song alarm clock as the time had changed to 8:00.

'THE WORLD IS MINE, NIGGA GET BACK;

DON'T FUCK WITH MY STACK-'

and as quickly as the alarm clock had turned on, Jade had smashed her fist down on the OFF button, silencing legendary rapper Ice Cube from continuing his spiel.

"Put it back," mumbled Dave, eyes still closed although he was awake. "I love this song."

"No you don't," said Jade, wiping the drool away from her boyfriend's face and then wiping it off on the blanket. The both of them were completely naked, just the way she liked it.

"Want some coffee?" asked Jade, yawning a bit as she cracked her knuckles and then her neck. "It'll wake you right up."

"I'd rather be awoken by Ice Cube telling me about how he runs things," said Dave. Nevertheless he opened his eyes and smiled up at Jade, who didn't look too pleased, thus causing him to smile even harder.

"I'll never understand your music tastes," said Jade, rubbing her forehead.

"Hey now, come on, you like some rap music too," said Dave, sitting up.

"Yeah, when the lyrics are good!"

He laughed and kissed her cheek, but Jade wasn't having any of that. She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. She loved him so much it was almost utterly nonsensical, just as he was at times. Dave returned the kiss, pushing Jade back down onto the bed.

Jade, already seeing where this was going, slapped his hand away as it reached for her breast. She broke the kiss and shook her head. "No no no, I'm sore..."

"Oh, you're sore?" he asked, smirking a bit. He grabbed her head by the chin gently and turned her head to the side. At first Jade was confused, but then she saw that he was analyzing the marks he had left on her neck. There were plenty of marks. This she already knew.

"No you big dummy," she said, deadpanning. "I'm talking about my fucking vagina."

"OH," he said. "Right, okay. Your neck's looking pretty sore too."

He kissed her nose sweetly. "Alright babe, you make the coffee and I'll start making us some pancakes. Hows that sound?"

"It sounds like putting the fire department on speed dial was a good idea after all," she said with a snicker. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Oh sure, you leave the apartment while making dinner ONE TIME and suddenly you're the bad guy," he said. Jade laughed now, which was a bad idea because of her soreness, but yet she continued to tease Dave.

"You just love getting the neighbors pissed off," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled.

"Hey, you're the loud one here," he said. "Especially last night! What was that thing you yelled again?"

He slid his hands down her sides and bit her shoulder, causing her to gasp softly in surprise at the fluid action. "D-Dave!"

"Oh no, I don't think THAT was it..." he teased. "Come on baby, what did you yell again?" He moved his hand to fondle her breast, and twisted her nipple slightly. Jade squeaked and growled, glaring at him as she pulled away and rolled out of bed and walked towards the door.

"I told you I was sore! That's it, you just lost your touching privileges!" she said in a half joking, half serious manner. Dave followed after her into the kitchen.

"Aw come on Jade, I was kidding!

* * *

Jade and Dave sat at their kitchen table, a giant stack of pancakes covering both their plates. A small bowl of bacon was between them, and they each had their favorite morning drinks in their cups. For Dave, a tall glass of apple juice and for Jade, some simple grape juice.

"You hear that?" asked Jade, putting her hand to her ear as she munched on her pancake, looking towards the large window. From this view, they could both see the highrises across the entire city. Down below, people were going about their daily lives. There were small shops—some with open doors and some closed—making their rounds and their own business. Dave could recall once he saw his good friend John casually walking across the street and holding Rose's hand, another mutual friend of him and Jade. He had to see it with binoculars to believe it.

"Hear what?" asked Dave, shoving a strip of bacon into his mouth. Jade turned back to Dave and smirked.

"Noooothing..." she whispered. "I don't hear anything, and that's wonderful."

"No loud traffic, no civilian screaming," said Dave, eating more bacon. "Is it one of those days?"

"It's one of those days," said Jade with a happy smile, nodding.

"You wanna get your ass kicked in Mario Kart?" asked Dave.

"Pfft, bring it," said Jade, already getting up to fetch the game controllers.


	3. Pleasurable Afternoon

"Pick Rainbow Road ONE more fucking time..." said Jade, pinning Dave down to the couch as he laughed at her.

"Not my fault you suck shit at Mario Kart," replied Dave. "Oh my god, that was fucking enchanting. The number of times you fell off the course..."

"Shut up!" said Jade, slapping at his chest. "Aarrgh! You're a jerk!"

"Am not," he said, moving away from her swipes by sliding off the couch. "Let's play again," he said.

"No," said Jade. "I refuse to play with you anymore."

"Aw come on," said Dave. "What if we sweeten it up a bit? Make a bet?"

"A bet?" Jade's ears perked up at that. "What do you mean...?"

"Whoever wins gets oral," said Dave. "And I won't pick Rainbow Road this time."

"Oh that is so not going to happen," said Jade. "You only ever pick the same three courses every damn time... I have to choose this time!"

Dave and Jade agreed to this, and pretty soon Jade had gotten started on picking the course. She had to pick something good... something that challenged her and Dave equally. She had to make this fair after all. She wasn't some dirty scumbag cheater at videogames like her stupid cute boyfriend was.

"Bowser's Castle," she said, hovering over the selection. Dave shrugged and Jade selected the course, taking a deep breath.

"You should clean the floor more often," said Jade. "If we're going to make bets like this more often, you ought to be used to being on your knees to give me head." She shot him a wink. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Make sure you wear lipstick this time," he teased. The course loaded and the game began, and in no time Dave and Jade had started their carts and began playing the game. It was a close match, with Dave right behind Jade, always changing places with her. Jade sat up more in her seat, growling. She got a red shell from one of the item boxes and launched it at Dave once he passed her, sending him back a few places. Dave expertly shot a green shell back at Jade, as several other characters passed them by.

It was close. Deadly close. However, in the end, Jade had beaten Dave, and her eyes lit up with happiness and surprise. She looked over at him and smirked. "Ha! See? When I pick the level, I always win!"

"What? That was pure luck! Seriously, unfair. You cheated."

"Yeah right! You're just mad cause I whooped your ass just like I said! And a bet's a bet, so get on your knees and pucker up!" She winked. Dave smiled, nodding. No sense in arguing. It's not like he didn't enjoy serving her in this way anyway.

He tossed his controller aside and did as she said, getting on his knees in front of his girlfriend as she spread her legs for him, exposing her womanhood out to him. They were already naked, so there was no need for the removal of any clothes. Dave fixed himself up a little bit as he leaned forward, giving Jade's clit a long lick, making her gasp softly.

"Yeah, good boy~" she moaned out, raking her fingers through his blond hair and enjoying how good he was at this. She blushed at his actions, feeling his tongue down there working its magic. Dave licked up and down her clit, pushing his tongue against her and rubbing her legs with his hands.

Jade bit her lip softly, suppressing a moan as Dave continued to kiss and lick at her pussy, sliding his tongue inside a little bit and moaning with delight at both Jade's taste and her reactions. He figured he should do this more often.

"D-Dave~" whimpered Jade. "Aah, fuck... don't stop, baby..." And Dave had no intentions of doing so. His mouth never stopped moving, and his tongue never stopped licking, constantly giving his darling Jade the pleasure that she wanted and needed. He felt every shiver, tasting sudden wetness accumulating from her womanhood as before he knew it, she had cum sooner than they had both expected.

"F-Fuck, goddammit..." cursed Jade softly. "That was way too fast..."

Dave licked up all of her juices before looking up and licking his lips again, forming a smile. "Too good for ya?"

"Shut up and fuck me now," said Jade. "Just take me..." Dave didn't need to hear that twice at all. His cock was hard and ready, and he was itching to be inside of her again. Dave got up and grabbed Jade's legs, pushing the head of his penis against her wetness. Jade's breath hitched at that, and she whimpered softly, nodding her head.

At that, Dave slid his cock inside of her, moaning immediately at how amazing she always felt to him. He sighed with pleasure, moving his cock in and out of her at a steady pace, causing Jade to whimper and moan some more. Suddenly, she had remembered something.

"Oh shit... we forgot the condom," she whispered, looking up at Dave with concern.

"Oh fuck, want me to go get it?" asked Dave, preparing to slide back out. Jade shook her head quickly.

"N-No, please don't leave... it's fine, just pull out, okay?" she said. "You have to pull out, Dave..." He nodded and squeezed her legs more, going back to thrusting in and out of her, grunting with pleasure. Jade moaned and held onto the couch cushions dearly, still laying back against the couch as her boyfriend held up her legs and fucked her in this way. She felt so naughty and completely under his control, it was liberating.

"H-Harder," she begged. "Fuck me harder, Dave... please give it to me—AAH~!" moaned out Jade, feeling as Dave indeed picked up the pace. He grunted and moaned, loving how simply amazing she felt. It was pure bliss that the two were experiencing, and neither of them wanted this to ever stop.

"Oh fuck... oh shit, Jade..." said Dave. "Goddamn..."

"Oh you feel so good, baby..." said Jade. "Oh god..."

Dave continued to hold up her legs and thrust into her in this way, feeling Jade become more and more wet and hot with pleasure, feeling her loosen up around his cock just a bit as she continued to fill the rooms with her moaning and panting. Soon enough, Jade reached her second orgasm, moaning loudly and cumming hard around Dave's cock, coating it in her fluids. She shook and squirmed, panting and looking up with

"J-Jade...!" Dave said with urgency in his voice. "I gotta pull out now!" Jade squeaked with surprise as Dave slid his cock quickly out of her, causing a gasp from the two. Jade managed to sit up quickly and grab hold of Dave's cock, stroking it quickly to get him off. Dave grunted quickly, moaning as he reached his climax, shooting out his cum and watching as is splashed all over Jade' face and glasses. Jade squeaked with surprise as her vision was suddenly obscured, and she stuffed Dave's cock into her mouth to prevent a bigger mess. Her moan was muffled as she felt Dave spurt his cum down her mouth, and she drank it all down as he kept shooting it.

Dave moaned and held Jade's head, his climax dying down and being replaced with a wondrous afterglow. He let out a sigh of pleasure and happiness as he stopped cumming, blushing a bit as he saw that Jade's glasses and face were a bit splashed in his own cum. "Hahaha, whoops..."

Jade sucked on Dave's cock until she was sure he was finished, and she slipped his cock out of her mouth. She licked her lips before taking off her glasses and licking the cum off of them as well, winking at Dave. "That... could have been so much messier."

"I almost wish it was," he said. "But having you suck me like that was fucking hot. You look pretty good with my cum on your face."

"Oh, _swoon_ ," said Jade with a giggle. "That was fucking amazing..." She stood up and smiled, giving Dave a kiss on the cheek. "I guess we both had a pretty satisfying afternoon! Now let's go and cuddle..."


End file.
